


О культурных различиях.

by SeekinTroubles



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekinTroubles/pseuds/SeekinTroubles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ от ТФП 39 Triangulation.<br/>Старскрим в стане автоботов - скандалы, интриги, расследования. Вариация на тему "а что если..." и немного хэппи-энда для моего любимого сикера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Как сказал сам Оптимус Прайм, как посмотреть. В смысле на ситуацию. Накрывшая Дрэдвинга лавина льда оказалась меньшей из проблем - потому что вслед за ней началось активное движение ледяных масс и в силу совершенной нелетучести обоих мехов они оказались в мгновение ока погребены под полупрозрачными глыбами. К чести Прайма он сумел неким фантастическим образом залезть сам и затащить вопящего от ужаса сикера в небольшую пещерку и спас таким образом от бесславной гибели под многотонными льдинами.  
То, что начиналось как операция по извлечению ценной реликвии закончилось почти трагически - почти, поскольку они оба выжили, но учитывая обстоятельства и компанию, в которой оказался, сикер настроен был весьма драматично и усиленно страдал, в основном словесно, свернувшись шипастым клубочком в тщетной попытке согреться. Вынужденное голодание быстро сказывалось - в то время как Оптимус спокойно и деловито перебирал содержимое субкарманов, видимо в надежде обнаружить хоть что-то полезное, измученные длительным недопотреблением энергона системы быстро отключались, чтобы сберечь те жалкие крохи топлива, что еще имелись в корпусе. Будь проклят холод. Будь проклята Земля. Будь проклят Мегатрон. Последнее сикер произнес вслух и получил недоуменно-вопросительный взгляд Оптимуса, прервавшего тщательные изыскания в собственных запасниках.  
\- Причем тут он?  
Сикер шумно выдохнул вентиляцией, сморщился и все же ответил:  
\- Если бы этот шлакодел не приревновал меня к Кнокауту, ничего бы этого не было. Я бы сейчас сидел на Немезисе, муштровал очередной взвод вехиконов и потягивал энергон, - мечтательно пригасив оптику на последних словах, сикер почувствовал что энергии катастрофически не хватает на то чтобы активировать ее на прежнюю мощность или хотя бы в половину. - Как же холодно.  
\- Температура воздуха в пределах терпимости. С твоей биомашинерией ничего не случится в ближайшие не только дни, но и годы.  
Летун сжался еще плотнее и все-таки выключил оптику, заодно снизив скорость вентилирования, в котором при нынешней температуре не нуждался совершенно.  
\- В отличие от тебя, Прайм, сытого и регулярно заправляющегося, у меня такой роскоши не имелось уже весьма длительное время и в данный момент уровень энергона для поддержания систем функционирования и защиты от переохлаждения низок и они банально конфликтуют.  
Возня, по которой сикер определял положение Оптимуса стихла, словно тот точно также замер в целях энергосбережения. Тишина была откровенно давящей, но продолжить говорить означало расход такой ценной в данный момент энергии и Старскрим предпочел молчать дальше, все глубже проваливаясь в оцепенение и почти впадая в спящий режим, когда ощутил еще не отключившимися датчиками жар чужого корпуса. Логические цепи требовали отпихнуть от себя вторженца в личное пространство, но более глубокие протоколы, нацеленные на выживание, те самые, благодаря которым сикер успешно выбирался из самых заковыристых ситуаций, почти без колебаний направили все усилия на то чтобы вцепиться в источник тепла и выжить-выжить-выжить любой ценой.  
\- ...... - слова прошли мимо аудиодатчиков, процессор был сосредоточен на том, чтобы сохранить собственное функционирование любой ценой и не фиксировал такую ерунду как чужой голос.  
Даже явственное звяканье чего-то металлического по льду и громкий щелчок подключаемого шланга прошли белым шумом сквозь системы, никак не зарегистрировавшись. А потом мир вспыхнул всем диапазоном радуги, доступным оптике меха и Старскрим глухо и отрывисто застонал. Что бы не происходило с корпусом в данный момент, было шлак как приятно и отключившиеся было подсистемы жадно активировались, чуть ли не с боем отвоевывая каждую каплю топлива. Тепло разлилось сначала по тазовой секции, рвануло в ноги, которые были почему то почти у самых наплечников и торчали шпильками вверх, затем растеклось по грудной части и в манипуляторы, последним пунктом назначения избрав крылья. Крыльям вдруг резко стало тесно и неудобно и спустя несколько приятных и таких долгих минут, Старскрим наконец сумел толком проанализировать собственное положение. Оптика округлилась и почти полностью стала кроваво алого цвета, показывая насколько взволнован, если не сказать шокирован ее владелец. Горловина топливного шлюза была наглухо забита чем-то совершенно вне стандартных параметров, а толчками поступающее топливо было на порядок тяжелее и насыщеннее чем привычный сикерский энергон.  
\- Что за?! - возмущенно пискнул сикер, но на дальнейшие вопли попросту не осталось ресурсов, системы целеустремленно неслись к обвальной перезагрузке.  
Мучительно скрутившая приводы судорога, перетекшая в чистое удовольствие и накопившееся в корпусе напряжение выкинули его в оффлайн, прервав наконец закачку топлива просто напросто вытолкнув шланг из шлюза.

Разжимать хватку на теплом корпусе страшно не хотелось - пульсирующие вибрации чужого двигателя и ядерный жар пластин ощущались так правильно, так хорошо, ему так этого не хватало в последние месяцы что сикер упрямо зажмурился и схватился покрепче в стеклянные панели когтями и скрестил лодыжки на талии Оптимуса. Крылья правда немного протестовали - в какой-то момент он умудрился их оцарапать, но в целом состояние было удовлетворительное. Получше чем в последнее время.  
\- Буду очень признателен, если ты отпустишь меня наконец.  
Посовещавшись с собственным я и придя к консенсусу, сикер отпустил руки и тут же выполз из-под нависшего над ним корпуса. Под когти попалась собственная крышечка топливного шлюза и он тут же ее навинтил куда положено уже натянув на фэйсплэйт выражение явно и очень глубоко оскорбленного достоинства.  
\- Прайм. Прямая заправка топлива действо весьма интимное и редкое для НАСТОЛЬКО разных трансформ! - пророкотал сикер, даже из своего сидячего положения умудряясь выглядеть невероятно возмущенно и вместе с тем угрожающе. - Не говоря уже о том, что это допустимо ТОЛЬКО в парах, заключивших союз!!! Шлак, да даже Мегатрон за все ворны ни разу даже не намекнул на подобное! А ты... ты просто...  
Утратив дар речи от избытка чувств Старскрим усиленно начал то размахивать когтями, то прикладывать к враз окрасившемуся из-за притока энергона в нежнейший оттенок лазури фэйсплэйту.  
\- Я приношу извинения, Старскрим. Среди автоботов это не настолько щепетильный вопрос.  
Не уловив в оптике лидера автоботов ни единого намека на издевку или ложь, сикер немного расслабился, но выражение на фэйсплэйте по-прежнему было сосредоточенным и немного обиженным. Тонкости и нюансы в вопросах культуры у десептиконов и автоботов ощутимо отличались даже в самых повседневных вещах вроде выбора альтмода и конструкции корпусов, в том же что касалось ритуалов и обычаев, хоть никто и не брался сравнивать - не те времена для поиска общего с врагами - разница вообще была пропастью, бездонной и непреодолимой.  
\- Мне конечно юникроновски льстит, что честь сорвать резьбу на моем топливном шлюзе досталась славному лидеру автоботов, но это просто в процессор не укладывается - ворн за ворном хранить себя для союза и из-за какой-то идиотской нехватки энергона... - голос сикера сорвался на беззвучные причитания и Оптимусу стало очень и очень стыдно, несмотря на то что своим поступком он фактически спас Старскрима от дезактивации.  
Оставив сикера наедине с его переживаниями, Прайм активировал аварийный маяк в надежде, что по его сигналу Рэтчет сумеет запеленговать их и активировать портал. Реакция не заставила себя ждать - несмотря на все опасения, спустя десять минут зеленоватое кольцо возникло точно перед красно-синим мехом и из него выскочил взволнованный докбот с ремнабором в одной руке и громадным кубом энергона в другой. Оценив раскинувшийся перед ним пейзаж в виде двух сидящих на ледяном полу мехов, Рэтчет с облегчением выдохнул и тут же скомандовал:  
\- Хорош корму морозить, марш в портал.  
Под пристальными взглядами автоботов Старскрим поднялся на ноги и высоко задрав крылья, прошествовал мимо доктора с таким видом словно на нем не наручники, а корона последнего правящего Прайма с жезлом и мантией в придачу.  
\- Не спрашивай, друг мой, - расстроенно отмахнулся Прайм от назревающего у Рэтчета вопроса, утирая потеки энергона с брони на животе и годписе. - Все-таки автоботы и десептиконы слишком разные, чтобы мирно ужиться даже в пределах одной пещеры. С этим надо что-то делать.  
....Медик окинул придирчивым взглядом заляпанного топливом Оптимуса, истерично-гордого Старскрима, и хмыкнул.  
Похоже, "делать" они будут многое и много раз...


	2. A little Piece of Heaven

\- Что-то случилось?  
В бункере царило оживление и возня, на фоне которой Рэтчет делал тщетные попытки сосредоточиться и закончить фильтрование энергона. Нежно голубая жидкость стала почти прозрачной и переливалась радужными бликами в стеклянной емкости дозатора. Алая оптика сикера ни на мгновение не отрывалась от производимых манипуляций, хотя по ходу дела он умудрялся поскрести когтями собственные наплечники, поцокотать каблуками, сложить-развернуть закрылки и сменить полдюжины выражений на фэйсплэйте, отчего докботу то и дело хотелось совсем несерьезно хихикать и сдерживать подтекающий в уголках оптики омыватель, настолько картинка была занимательно-забавная.  
Вернувшийся из очередного патруля Прайм вкатился в помещение и сменив режим обеспокоенно оглядел всех присутствующих - Мико и Джек играли в приставку при активной поддержке Арси и Балкхеда, Бамблби пинал гигантский мяч, Рэтчет, приставленный к сикеру в качестве надзора, экспериментировал при ассистировании Старскрима с энергоном.  
\- Нет, все в порядке. У Рафаэля дополнительные занятия, - отвлекся от пробирок Рэтчет и тут же хлопнул сикера по когтям, которые тот успел протянуть к последнему образцу на консоли. - Агент Фаулер уже два дня где-то на секретном задании. По-крайней мере так звучит сообщение на его автоответчике.  
\- Со мной связался генерал Маршалл и поинтересовался, почему агент Фаулер не предоставил еженедельный отчет по возвращении из командировки. С ним не могут связаться, - озабоченно проговорил Оптимус.  
Не дождавшись хоть какой-либо вразумительной реакции, кроме массового пожимания плечами и обмена взглядами, Прайм остановил свой взор на единственном не проявившем ни капли участия мехе - Старскриме. Сикер таки успешно стащил колбу с энергоном и теперь что-то туда подсыпал с маниакальным выражением на фэйсплэйте. К слову сказать, летун весьма неприязненно вел себя в присутствии лидера автоботов, без агрессии конечно, но Рэтчет периодически ловил сикера на безмолвном передразнивании и кривлянии во время регулярных речей Оптимуса. Знак на броне Старскрима теперь был аналогичным тому, что носили автоботы и за последний месяц общаться с экс-десептиконом стало на порядок проще - за что благодарить стоило вовсе не дипломатические навыки команды, а неожиданно обнаруженное в сикере умение вовремя заткнуться и срулить из разговора. Поначалу Арси и Балкхед от такой беспардонности готовы были кинуться в драку, но после тщательных и подробных пояснений от Прайма градус агрессии снизился до непривычно низкой отметки. Без инцидентов не обошлось, само собой - в первую же неделю пребывания на базе сцепился с Бамблби и едва не выдрал тому тональный вокалайзер, сам чуть не лишившись важных частей тела.  
\- Старскрим.  
Вложив в одно слово вопрос, укоризну и приветствие, Оптимус приблизился к сикеру, увлеченно взбалтывавшему колбу с подозрительной фиолетовой взвесью.  
\- Слизняк перед уходом говорил, что отправится расследовать происшествие, в котором подозревается участие больших агрессивно настроенных инопланетных механизмов известных также как десептиконы, - продолжая трясти колбу, Скрим посмеялся над удивленными выражениями лиц. - То что я терпеть не могу белкоту... белковых, не означает что я не слежу за событиями в их жалком существовании.  
Договорив, он раскупорил емкость и влил в себя ее содержимое, вызвав поток ругани от Рэтчета.  
\- Мы НЕ экспериментируем на живых существах на ранних стадиях опытов! - проигнорировав вопль доктора, сикер задумчиво склонил голову на бок, словно вслушиваясь в собственный корпус.  
\- Так я и думал. Не хватало щепотки сублимата. Рэтчет, у тебя точно докторская научная степень? То есть, я не сомневаюсь в твоих талантах полевого медика и скальпелем с паяльником ты орудуешь мастерски, но в вопросах научных изысканий... - сикер предпочел замолчать и с абсолютно невозмутимым видом начал что-то быстро печатать.  
После инцидента в пещере, а Рэтчет настаивал что это лишь инцидент и недостойное переживаний происшествие, Старскрим счел нужным провести просветительную беседу о десептиконской культуре с весьма толстыми и явными пиками в адрес Прайма.  
Среди десептиконов практикуют больше игры электричеством и джамперный коннект, а искры и топливо используются только в союзах и при должном уровне доверия между партнерами. То есть редко или почти никогда, в отличие от автоботов - топливный коннект вообще к интерфейсным практикам не относивших, скорее воспринимавших его как приятное дополнение или прелюдию. Среди десов считалось практически оскорбительным первым делом обменяться топливом раньше соединения Искр и заключения союза. Под такие подробности и естественно бурную мимику и жесты сикера Прайм очень пожалел что не натянул маску на фэйсплэйт или вовсе не скрылся с лекции.  
Вообще-то такой реакции от Старскрима в пещере он не ожидал - у партнеров опытных в топливном коннекте отклик на поступающую жидкость был минимальным, сравнимым с ответом на простые поглаживания или объятия. Поэтому стонущий летун, над которым пришлось еще и помучиться чтобы разыскать топливный шлюза да еще и подключиться к нему стандартным переходником (еще в тот момент в процессоре скользнула мысль, что что-то не так, но сканеры требовали поторопиться - системы Скрима были на грани аварийного отключения и впихнув наконечник в узкий шлюз, Прайм подал топливо не размениваясь на размышления), выдавший впечатляющий диапазон стонов, хрипов, всхлипов и рыданий на все лады поверг Прайма в шок, за которым однако явственно ощущалась гордость за собственную исключительную умелость. Ну и пусть десептикон. И язва. И злобное летучее. И истерик. И заносчив как Сентинел Прайм на пике правления. Ладно, кого он обманывает? Мелкое летучее создание заинтриговало и заинтересовало и как любому здоровому, могучему (о-какому-могучему!) меху Оптимусу хотелось большего, особенно после такой яркой реакции на незначительную стимуляцию. От банального флирта и быстрого но процессоросрывательного интерфейса удерживало лишь одно - сикер как чуял, что за мысли копошились у Прайма в голове и ни разу не оставался с ним один на один. Ходил хвостом за Рэтчетом, выводя того из себя, вертелся возле детей, даже порой участвовал в матчах Балка и Би. И фактически оставаясь в статусе политического беженца-недозаключенного, передвигаясь лишь в пределах базы наедине с Праймом не оказывался вовсе. Но вечно продолжаться так не могло, рассуждал Прайм, в данный момент оценивающе обводя взглядом колючие накладки на корме сикера. Пожалуй, со спины интерфейс проблематичен. Ну вот, опять увлекся. Раздраженно спустив пар, жест который Рэтчет расценил как поддержку в его пользу в разговоре, Оптимус обратил свое внимание на монитор глобальной сети слежения. Маленький фиолетовый значок нервно пульсировал в углу, соседствуя с символом письма. Входящее сообщение и никто его даже не заметил.  
Ничего обнадеживающего в письме не обнаружилось.  
"- Вот эти жалкие белковые в обмен на предателя. У тебя 6 земных часов. Координаты для обмена: **"**' ***"**' ", - грозно пророкотал Мегатрон, на когте которого покачивались связанные в кокон Фаулер и Рафаэль и отключил запись.  
В повисшей тишине гулко шарахнулся на пол инъектор, который выпал из ослабевших когтей сикера.

Зуд от блокираторов на крыльях и кистях успел переместиться куда-то глубоко в корпус, под самую камеру Искры, которая быстро и рвано пульсировала в груди. Сказать, что было страшно, это не сказать ровным счетом ничего. Холодные слова Прайма "Рэтчет, стазис-блокираторы" все еще вибрировали в аудиодатчиках и сикер зябко поджимал зафиксированные крылья, словно стараясь уменьшиться в размерах и скрыться с оптики сопровождавших его ботов - слева шла Арси, справа Бамблби, сзади громко чеканил шаг Прайм. Балкхед и примчавшийся на экстренный вызов Уилджек окапывались где-то по другую сторону долины, правда об этом знал лишь Прайм и Рэтчет, отправлявший всех в пункты назначения. Сикеру не дали даже пикнуть, упаковав в наручники и под конвоем препроводив в одно из пустых помещений под зоркую оптику Арси и Бамблби.  
В предрассветной мгле пока что все окружающее было серым и неприятным - хотя может на восприятии сказывался тот факт, что вели его чтобы вернуть в десептиконскую ставку под тяжелый манипулятор Мегатрона и мстительную оптику пафосного Дрэдвинга. Будь у Старскрима чуть получше настроение и более радужные перспективы на ближайшие часы, он бы с превеликим удовольствием зафиксировал парочку дюжин прекраснейших пейзажей как раз в своем вкусе. По левую сторону был заброшенный городок, с проросшими насквозь домиками и трейлерами, ржавыми остовами автомобилей и обветшалыми вывесками крикливых когда-то цветов. Слева змеился карьер глубокого когда-то озера, вымывшего своими волнами загадочный узор в песчанике. Завершала идеальную композицию полуразрушенная гидроэлектростанция, осушившая сначала озеро, а затем и инфраструктуру поселения.  
Встреча была назначена ровно на середину озера и четыре меха свернули в сторону, чтобы преодолеть обрывистую часть прежнего берега и не увязнуть в рыхлом желтом песке, извивавшемся под ласкающими порывами ветра.  
Пару раз Старскрим чуть не упал, увязнув острыми шпильками в песке и явно потеряв терпение, миниботы подхватили его под локти и повели, напряженно озираясь по сторонам. Небо на востоке слабо порозовело и первые лучи пронзили жиденькие белые облачка, вяло ползшие своей дорогой.  
Еще несколько метров и перед идущими открылся портал, из которого степенно шагая показался Мегатрон и эскадра вехиконов. Где-то вдалеке раздался гул ускорителей и прямо за спину Лидера десептиконов опустился массивный сине-золотой штурмовик, алой оптикой буравящий в отчаянии свесившего голову на грудь Старскрима.  
\- Предателя сюда, - без предисловий рыкнул серебристый мех, указывая манипулятором себе под ноги.  
\- Сначала ты передашь Арси агента Фаулера и Рафаэля. И тогда получишь Старскрима, - безапелляционно возразил Прайм, упрямо глядя в оптику Мегатрону.  
Из-за спины, а точнее из за громадных ступней лидера всея десептиконов показались две крошечные фигурки - большая сильно хромала и тянула левую ногу по песку, фактически повиснув на меньшей.  
Сделав пару шагов вперед, Арси подняла их на руки и тут же вернулась назад, отступив за спину Оптимусу. Дальше все перед оптикой сикера поплыло как в замедленной съемке - сильный тычок швырнул его под ноги Мегатрону, за плечом которого Дрэдвинг с явственным лязгом вынул свой меч под звучные хлопки активируемых эрадиконами бластеров. Один скользящий взгляд назад уже без тени надежды в оптике, просто напоследок зафиксировать в блок памяти что-то симпатичнее шлакодела и его прихвостней. Но вместо оптики Прайма сикер зацепился взглядом за расплывчатый прозрачный силуэт... в мгновение ока воздух вокруг словно сдетонировал от разряда молнии - белые вспышки слились в ослепляющий шквал, накрыв всех разом и перед тем как погрузиться в стазис, Старскрим успел подумать о том, что у судьбы на редкость скверное чувство юмора.

Оптика нынешнего правящего Прайма металась от одной неподвижной фигуры к другой. Парочка киберниндзя тихо переговариваясь перемещались среди застывших мехов и фиксировала на шеи и манипуляторы стационарные стазис-блокираторы, вслед за ними брели четыре автобота, каждый размерами в полтора Балкхеда и ставили теперь уже заключенных на узкую платформу с штангой посередине, к которой примагничивалась цепочка от блокираторов. Почти все эрадиконы были уже на стойке, а над погруженными в стазис автоботами хлопотал мелкий минибот с ярко лиловой окраской и символом медицины на фигурных наплечниках. Плохо скрываемый восторг читался на гладком юном лице докбота с того момента как его тонкие манипуляторы коснулись брони сине-красного меха и теперь ловко прикрепляли магнитные держатели к нагрудной броне. Остальные уже были подсоединены к антистазисному аппарату, и ждали своей очереди - пока доктор закончит осмотр Прайма и наконец активирует прибор и даст им свободу.  
Обойдя еще пару раз огромный корпус, которому едва доставал антеннками до стекол на груди, и невзначай коснувшись синих накладок пальцами, минибот с явным сожалением отошел назад и нажал рычаг. В первые мгновения ничего не происходило - провода потрескивали от напряжения, искры соскальзывали с держателей, осыпаясь на броню неподвижных мехов, однако медленно но верно гул моторов пошел по нарастающей. В тонкой фигурке с голубой броней чуть быстрее, затем в желтом корпусе и последним взревел мощный движок сине-красного меха.  
\- Как дела, Хэлпер? - голос начальства заставил лилового минибота неосознанно вздрогнуть и оторваться от созерцания приходящего в себя механоида.  
\- Все по плану, - отозвался докбот необычайно бархатистым голосом, нервно сузив оптику на хихикающих в стороне киберниндзя.  
Белый ниндзя только что отпустил весьма колкую шутку по частному каналу связи и теперь минибот из всех сил пытался не смущаться и всячески отворачивал оптику и не справившись с волнением, волнообразно сменил цвет на конфетно-розовый.  
\- Джазз, я тебе шурикены в выхлоп запаяю, - прошипел раздосадованно Хэлпер, уже отчетливо понимая что предстанет перед самим Оптимусом Праймом в совершенно идиотской розовой броне, но не мог совладать с эмоциями, от которых зависел цвет корпуса.  
Мех, вызвавший столь бурные переживания у докбота в это время ошалело покрутил суставами и огляделся, убирая в пазы маску.  
\- Сентинел. Ты умеешь эффектно свалиться на голову, - промолвил Оптимус, пожимая предложенное серво и позволяя себя стиснуть в корпусодробительном объятии. - Я должен поблагодарить тебя за своевременное появление.  
\- Мы отследили передачу с десептиконского корабля и прибыли заранее, чтобы подготовить ловушку. Нынешний Сенат благодарен тебе за самоотверженность и в лице меня выражает благодарность Носителю Матрицы, - повернувшись к белому ниндзя, сине-желто-красный мех спросил, - все записал, Джазз? Отредактируй и отошли этому зануде Ультра Магнусу. Он уже почти час бьется в коммлинк и требует отчета. Приложи список арестованных десептиконов и сделай пару слайдов с их мордами.  
\- Так точно, сэр, - Джазз отсалютовал и скрылся в недрах космического корабля.  
Оставшийся черно-желтый ниндзя закончил с блокираторами самостоятельно и склонился над последним корпусом. Осмотрев его со всех сторон и особо уделив внимание красному знаку на груди и наручникам с фиксаторами на крыльях, он наконец монотонным голосом обратился к Сентинелу:  
\- Сэр, как прикажете поступить со Старскримом?  
\- Тоже, что и со всеми, в камеру и под суд. У него за кормой преступлений почти столько же, сколько у самого Мегатрона...  
\- Но сэр, у него автоботская инсигния на корпусе и, судя по перехваченной информации, он сменил фракцию, - возразил ниндзя, поворачивая тонкий сикерский корпус так чтобы было видно нагрудную броню.  
\- Проул, я себе тоже могу на грудь десовский знак лазером напилить, но от этого десептиконом не стану, - раздраженно пробурчал мех, бережно тем не менее прикасаясь к собственному красному знаку на плече. - Сенат лично будет решать судьбу Мегатрона и его беглого зама. Всех остальных просто бросят в тюрьму, а дронов перепрограммируют и отправят на астероид добывать энергон.  
Тень тревоги скользнула по гладким пластинам фэйсплэйта Оптимуса, стоило его оптике скользнуть по корпусу сикера. На Искре было неприятно и пекло из-за вынужденного обмана - оставив Старскрима в неведении он рассчитывал на эффект неожиданности и собственную изворотливость летуна, всегда державшего в когтях козырь-другой.  
\- Его можно вывести из стазиса. Я беру его под свою ответственность, - уверенно промолвил Оптимус, ловя на себе удивленные взгляды.  
\- Как скажешь, друг, - с сомнением ответил Сентинел, кивком давая разрешение Проулу и Хэлперу, уже вооружившемуся необходимыми проводами.  
Бигботы к этому моменту закончили погрузку и возвратились на корабль, утаскивая за собой пленных. Бамблби и Арси во всю оптику таращились на гигантских мехов - за годы войны им уже давно не попадались гештальты в полном составе, да еще и такого класса, и из личного отряда Сентинела Прайма. Точно такое же выражение удивления и восторга читалось и на фэйсплэйтах подошедших ближе Балкхеда и Уилджека.  
\- Надо бы отправить Рафа с агентом Фаулером на базу, - предложил Балк, поднимая к себе на плечо мальчика и укладывая в огромной ладони мужчину.  
\- Рэтчет, - открыл канал связи Прайм, - активируй портал по нашим координатам. Агенту Фаулеру и Рафаэлю требуется срочная медицинская помощь.  
\- Джун уже здесь, - отрапортовал доктор и секунду спустя наземный мост активировался и впустил в себя команду Прайма с людьми.  
\- Я свяжусь с тобой позже, Арси введет тебя в курс дела, - предупредив возникновение вопросов и перенаправив их, Оптимус отключил связь.  
На периферии зрения мельтешило что-то розовое с белым и он наконец повернулся, чтобы рассмотреть внимательнее что именно. Обнаружив мелкого докбота, Прайм ободряюще улыбнулся отчего Хэлпер чуть не стравил топливо и застенчиво улыбнулся в ответ. Мех новой сборки, без военных модификаций. Гладенький, с модным нанитовым покрытием и наполироленный до блеска, невольно Оптимус начал сравнивать его с сикером - и поймал себя на том, что не воспринимает мелкого розового бота как потенциального партнера. Совершенно. Какие-то внутренние цепи закоротило на крылатом образе, и хотя оттопыренные вразлет дверцы на спине докбота были весьма похожи на крылья, малыша Хэлпера хотелось ласково потрепать за шеврон и не более того.  
\- Это такая честь, - залопотал докбот, шагнув ближе и протягивая манипулятор чтобы как следует поприветствовать старшего по званию, - встретить Вас и... и участвовать в боевой операции. Я никогда еще не... Только в госпитале на Сатурне сидел с самого выпуска. Мы все сидели и ждали, когда настанет момент... когда война закончится и планету откроют для вылетов. Мы были в изоляции с момента основания колонии Новый Кибертрон и только Сенаторы следили за происходящим на Земле.  
Задержав дольше, чем следовало бы рукопожатие, Хэлпер с выражением абсолютнейшего восторга пожирал взглядом Прайма и в пылу разговора, во время которого Проул и Сентинел отошли к кораблю, оставив выходящего из стазиса сикера под присмотром докбота и Оптимуса, ничего вокруг не замечал.  
Благодарно кивнув, он убрал руку и повернулся к неподвижно сидящему на земле сикеру. Полный пылающей злости взгляд ожег до самой Искры, но сказать что-либо или просто подумать просто не хватило времени - в когтях сикера возник пульт дистанционного управления порталом и Старскрим спиной вперед прыгнул в зеленое марево, до последнего не спуская глаз с Оптимуса.  
Все-таки берег летун козырь в субкармане. Чувствуя себя огорошенным и немного потерянным, он продолжил прокручивать в памяти фэйсплэйт сикера перед бегством, отмечая все больше мелких деталей ускользнувших от процессора поначалу. Не зафиксированные больше блокиратором крылья тем не менее были сложены и опустились низко-низко, кончики бровных пластин почти сошлись друг с другом и то что сначала Оптимус принял за злость все больше напоминало горечь и обиду. Крепко стиснутые дентопластины, высоко вздыбленные наплечники и наконец сама поза перед прыжком - корпус в три четверти оборота, одна остроносая стопа точно указывает кончиком на Прайма, другая в таком положении чтобы одним толчком направить изящный корпус назад, как и поступил сикер, почти впорхнув в портал.

Пропустив через аудиодатчики белым шумом слова Сентинеля, торжественно заверив его и самого себя заодно что вернет сикера и доставит на суд Сената, Оптимус связался с базой и запросил мост. Процессор заходился в активности, перетасовывая информацию и выстраивая логические цепочки одну сложнее другой.  
Громогласные вопли и аплодисменты приветствовали его при выходе из портала и налетевший обниматься Рэтчет с легкостью протащил его за собой к консоли с кубами энергона, на дне которых кружилась легкая фиолетовая взвесь.  
\- Специально приберег для тебя пару кубов сверхзаряженного, лучшего на этой планете, хоть и сделанного по десептиконскому рецепту, - слегка скривился док и сунул в манипулятор Прайму напиток. - За победу!  
И звякнув кубом, влил в себя все его содержимое. Еще четыре наполненных куба стукнулись об куб Прайма и были тут же опустошены за такой важный тост.  
Справившись о состоянии Фаулера - тот отделался синяками и порванными связками в ноге, и Рафаэля, Оптимус несмотря на разочарованные крики и ободряющие тычки в плечи удалился в свою комнату. Впрочем, он туда не дошел - побродив по гулким коридорам погруженный в размышления, Прайм обнаружил что стоит на пороге маленького закутка, в котором ютился Старскрим. Пол под ногами был покрыт черным рисунком и сразу понять, что изображено не вышло. Шагнув в коридор, он расфокусировал оптику и позволил процессору собрать все темные пятна, черточки и штриховку воедино. Снова войдя внутрь, и едва не зацепившись за перезарядную платформу, мех остановился и сложил манипуляторы на талии. Комнатка выглядела такой домашней, уютной - то ли из-за скромных размеров, то ли из-за мелкой ерунды в обилии украшавшей все горизонтальные поверхности. Сикер, словно сорока собрал вокруг себя блестящие красивые вещицы, не имевшие по большей части хозяйственного назначения - разве что потрепанная карта мира, которую явно принесли из школы, была чуть полезнее, да пара баночек с полиролью. И где он только раздобыл? Их не производили с начала войны, кое-где лишь у особо запасливых мехов да барыг-торгашей еще имелся ящик другой за воистину космическую цену. Один предмет однако не вписывался в общий хламостиль - неровный ледяной обломок, помещенный в жидкое охлаждение на манер человеческой лава-лампы только с охлаждающим эффектом. Мелкие пузырьки вырывались из тонкого шланга, пушистым облаком окутывая льдину.  
Засмотревшись на игру света на извилистых гранях, Оптимус не заметил как в комнату тихо вошел сикер и сжал когтями его манипулятор.  
Изумленно уставившись в алую оптику, Прайм тщательно обдумывал ЧТо лучше сейчас сказать.  
\- Я устал бегать.  
В процессоре тем временем сложилась воедино картинка с пола - рассвет над... Восом? Нет. Блоки памяти быстро перебирали места. Штат Невада. Окрестности Джаспера. Вид с высоты полета истребителя на базу автоботов и изящный инверсионный росчерк от турбин, рассекающий изображение на две почти равные половины.  
\- Тебя казнят. Или заключат в стазис до конца существования, - наконец севшим голосом выдавил из себя Прайм.  
\- Возможно. Однако... полагаю высокочтимых сенаторов уже заинтересовало, почему один уважаемый Прайм, Носитель Матрицы и Герой с большой буквы не только вступился за десептикона, сменившего фракцию, но и взял на себя за него ответственность. Сентинел чертовски болтлив для такой напыщенной политической шишки, - проурчал Старскрим. - Выдвигаются версии одна чуднее другой. Говорят, этот десептикон чертовски хорош собой, умен, гениален и обаятелен словно создан Праймасом.  
\- А еще гипертрофированно самовлюблен и заговорит до дезактива даже Юникрона. К чему ты ведешь, Старскрим? Помимо очевидного желания получить порцию комплиментов.  
Тонкие когти очертили овал фэйсплэйта Оптимуса, заставив того чаще завентилировать и повернуться к сикеру лицом.  
\- Сенаторы склоняются к тому, что если Прайм имеет связь с этим десептиконом, то это может послужить делу политики - доказывая что мирные времена действительно настали и вражда осталась только в разумах закоснелых зануд и провокаторов. Что после публичной казни Мегатрона провести пышную церемонию заключения Союза блистательного Оптимуса Прайма с не менее блистательным десептиконом даст простым мехам веру в Сенат и его способность поддерживать мир и благополучие в обществе.  
Чувствуя, что не может сдержать улыбку, а заодно собственные манипуляторы, Прайм притянул сикера ближе и сжал его бедра, с удовольствием оглаживая гладкий металл.  
Нетерпеливые пальцы ощупывали и оглаживали стыки, в то время как сам сикер с хитрой ухмылкой прошептал ему в аудиодатчик:  
\- До церемонии только проводочки.  
Получив в ответ недовольный стон, Старскрим только рассмеялся, кормой ощущая жар от годписа большего меха, за массинвыми пластинами которого уже готовился к завоеваниям джампер.  
\- Это нечестно.  
\- Это правильно.  
\- Я смогу тебя переубедить, - заявил Прайм, опуская изящный корпус на платформу и ловко отщелкивая серебристую пластину и готовясь наподдать электричеством по обнаженным портам.  
И замер в шоке.  
\- Эээ?  
\- А чего ты ожидал? Размашистую подпись "ТУТ БЫЛ МЕГАТРОН. СОБСТВЕННОСТЬ ДЕСЕПТИКОНСКОГО ЛИДЕРА"?  
\- То есть вы не?... но ты ведь сказал...  
Сикер поцокал вокалайзером и прикрепил пластинку на место, откровенно забавляясь при виде выражения на лице Прайма.  
\- Все, что я сказал это то что Мегатрон себе не позволял ничего лишнего - от слова НИЧЕГО. У нас с тобой будет отличный союз, Оптимус Прайм, даю слово.  
И вслушиваясь в ласковые обертоны сикерского двигателя, Прайм впервые отчетливо понял, что столкнулся с противником, победить которого не сможет - его уже опередили на сто шагов вперед и расставили указатели, куда сворачивать и с какой скоростью двигаться. Это легко читалось в самодовольном выражении на лице сикера, в покровительственных поглаживаниях тонких когтей, сжимавшихся почти до боли при каждом толчке энергии по проводам, соединявших их в одно целое.  
\- Союз значит, - задумчиво протянул Оптимус снова скользнув рукой к годпису сикера и нашаривая замки.  
В манипулятор лег узкий сикерский джампер и сжав его на пробу и заслушавшись переливчатым стоном, прежде чем поцеловать сикера в губы, мысленно хмыкнул, "в эту игру могут играть двое".


End file.
